


An Unfinished Life

by valkysrie



Series: Tyrandy (Infinity War/Endgame) [1]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Oops, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: Tandy is reminded of what it's like to feel completely alone in the world.





	An Unfinished Life

          Her heart is beating so fast she’s sure it’s going to burst from her chest. She knows she shouldn’t feel like this, shouldn’t want him the way she does but she can’t help it. Apart of her will always feel connected to him in someway that transcends what’s normal. There will always be something there. She’s always thinking of him and now all she can think is that there is no way in hell she’s losing him.

          “We do this together or not at all.” She’s pleading with him and he must know how it’s killing her.

          “Tandy, there’s a reason why I’m so fast. This is the reason, I can get in there and stop all of this. Isn’t that what you want?” His eyes are wide and he looks so dead set on this plan that her stomach flips.

_No, I want you alive._

_“_ You don’t have to do this alone. For whatever reason we have been intertwined into one another’s life since that day when we were kids. We’re meant to do this together. This is where it all ends, Ty. Like Evita says, the divine pairing stops it. Not just one of them, _both._ ” She wants to scream. She’s so close to tears that she has to look up and blink a few times. 

          “I’m doing this.” And she knows he means it. “It was nice knowing you, Tandy Bowen.” 

          “Ty!” The world stops spinning. Ashes are left where Ty once stood. The screaming around her is nothing but white noise. Her skin feels cold. She crouches to the ground and stares in wonder as the small dust flies away with the wind. _That never happens when he teleports?_ She thinks. Tandy sits there on the cold concrete and waits for him to come back. He is coming back. She knows he is. He wouldn’t leave her behind.

           _Please be okay._ Tandy says it like a mantra in her head. _Just, please be okay._

          She sits there for what seems like hours waiting for him to come back. Her hope is slipping but a small part of it still lingers. He’s okay. 

          Her head is spinning. She can recall every moment spent with Ty and it cuts her like a knife. If he’s fine then why does her heart hurt like this? Why does it feel like someone ripped it in half? 

          She waits. 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this so fast that's why it's so short and lowkey a mess but miss @petequill on twitter made this sad as shit tweet about Tandy being left with Ty's ashes and I was like oh fuck and then this happened so blame her i guess, anyway! hope yall liked this drabble even tho it was a lil sad


End file.
